


UN DÍA CUALQUIERA

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Manga Spoilers, Multi, spoiler manga capítulo 135
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: El recién llegado dio un paso al frente a la vez que se quitaba la capucha, dejando a la vista su rostro. Todos parpadearon desconcertados.–Tú eres… ¡Min-Soo! – exclamaron Yona y Hak al unísono.-¡Corten! – se escuchó un grito autoritario a sus espaldas.





	1. El arte de la improvisación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por las circunstancias en las que se desarrolla este fanfic, es probable que algunos de los personajes presentes una personalidad algo OCC. También quería decir que no le busquéis mucho sentido a esto, es solo algo loco que escribí para liberar estrés, pero espero que al menos os saque alguna risa. Por último, por si las dudas, recordaros que Kusanagi-sensei es la autora original de Akatsuki no Yona. Cuando empecéis a leer sabréis por qué he creído necesario hacer esta aclaración por si acaso.

-¡Escuchad! ¡Won está aquí!

La puerta se abrió y quedó a la vista una figura totalmente tapada con una capa y el rostro oculto entre las sombras.

-Wo… No, quiero decir, su majestad – comenzó a hablar Ogi nervioso -. Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así…

Sin embargo el recién llegado pareció ignorar a Ogi y le interrumpió comenzando a hablar seriamente con tono autoritario:

-Jamás creí que podríais llegar a ser tan imprudentes como para venir hasta el mismo Kuuto a mi encuentro, princesa Yona, Son Hak – declaró para luego dar un paso al frente a la vez que se quitaba la capucha, dejando a la vista su rostro.

Todos parpadearon desconcertados.

-Tú eres… ¡Min-Soo! – exclamaron Yona y Hak al unísono totalmente anonadados.

-¡Corten! – se escuchó un grito autoritario a sus espaldas.

Todos reaccionaron al instante girándose para encarar a Kusanagi-sensei que parecía realmente cabreada. Todos se estremecieron ligeramente, pero sobre todo Min-Soo que era al que ella estaba mirando fijamente de forma fulminante.

-Kusanagi-sensei, verás… yo… - comenzó a trastabillar Min-Soo con sus palabras claramente intimidado.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí Min-Soo? – le echó en cara Kusanagi tratando de parecer calmada y racional, pero todos los presentes ya la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad estaba furibunda. Ella alzó el libreto del guión -. En el guión puse claramente que el tenía que entrar por esa puerta era Soo-Won, Soo-Won, ¡Soo-Won! – reiteró.

-Lo ha repetido tres veces – murmuró Ogi.

-Es porque es importante. Lo hace siempre – le respondieron Yona y Hak al unísono, también en un susurro.

Kusanagi desvió sus ojos de Min-Soo durante un segundo para dirigirles a los dos protagonistas una breve mirada fulminante, ante la cual los dos se volvieron a estremecer, pero no les dijo nada y simplemente volvió a dirigirse a Min-Soo.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto, Min-Soo? – le preguntó Kusanagi con una claramente falsa sonrisa amable, que solo consiguió que Min-Soo se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-Es que yo… él… no había tiempo… así que… yo… - trastabilló con las palabras nuevamente mientras trataba de explicarse inútilmente.

-Min-Soo, tuve la deferencia de ofrecerte un puesto de trabajo como mi asistente después de matar a tu personaje en el segundo capítulo de la historia – le interrumpió nuevamente Kusanagi, con un forzado tono calmado -. Te he prolongado el contrato hasta ahora por la ardua labor que has desempeñado diligentemente, pero como no me des una explicación que me convenza ahora mismo podría cambiar de opinión.

Min-Soo comenzó a sudar frío, ya que realmente necesitaba este trabajo, por eso se esforzó en calmarse respirando hondo un par de veces para luego comenzar finalmente a explicarse con claridad.

-Soo-Won-sama me telefoneó esta misma mañana para comunicarme que no podría venir hoy al rodaje.

-¡¿Otra vez?! – exclamó Kusanagi a voz en grito, provocando que todos dieran un brinquito de sorpresa por su estallido -. Me prometió que no volvería a hacerlo después de la última vez, y yo le creí como una tonta. A ese idiota con la cabeza llena aire se le ha subido la corona y su protagonismo como antagonista principal a la cabeza. ¡No te creas imprescindible solo por ser condenadamente sexy y haberte metido a los fans en el bolsillo con el aire misterioso que YO te he dado, idiota! – espetó a la vez que alzaba la vista al techo.

-¿A quién le habla ahora? – inquirió Ogi confundido mientras Kusanagi seguía desahogándose señalando acusadoramente al techo como si él realmente fuera el culpable de todos sus males.

-A Soo-Won – le volvieron a responder Yona y Hak al unísono, como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pero si él no está… - comenzó a razonar Ogi.

-Eso no importa, te aseguro que Soo-Won esté donde esté está sintiendo escalofríos ascendiendo por su columna vertebral en este momento. Te lo digo por experiencia propia – le aseguró Hak para luego sonreír ladeadamente -. Kusanagi-sensei es realmente aterradora cuando quiere.

-Si no fuera así no podría manejaros a todos vosotros, montón de bestias raras.

-¡Yun! ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Yona sorprendida para luego sonreír felizmente y lanzarse a abrazarle, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el muchacho porque no se esperaba su efusividad -. Han pasado tantos días desde la última vez que te vi, como ahora no estamos rodando escenas juntos… ¡Te he extrañado!

-Sobre todo tu comida, madre – añadió Hak, revolviéndole el pelo al muchacho con tono burlón.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así cuando no estemos rodando, Hak? – le reprochó Yun con un mohín malhumorado y recolocándose el pelo.

-He perdido la cuenta – le respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que de todos modos iba a seguir haciéndolo, y el muchacho se limitó a suspirar resignado.

-Pero cuéntanos Yun, ¿qué tal os va a vosotros? – intervino Yona con entusiasmo -. ¿Os estáis divirtiendo rodando con las estrellas de Xing?

-Bueno, algo nuevo siempre es estimulante. Pero rodar con Mizari está siendo aún más inquietante de lo que había esperado cuando leí el guión – señaló a la vez que se estremecía visiblemente -. Las expresiones de ese tipo realmente dan miedo, y muchas veces creo que realmente me podría rebanar el cuello sin pensárselo dos veces si le diera la espalda descuidadamente.

-Sí, yo también me siento inquieto trabajando con Mizari-sama cerca – concordó Min-Soo.

-Bueno, tratándose de alguien que he seleccionado yo personalmente para el papel no se podría esperar otra cosa – intervino Kusanagi sacando pecho orgullosa.

-¡Kusanagi-sensei! – exclamaron todos sobresaltados por su repentina aparición en su círculo de conversación como si nada.

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor, sensei? – inquirió Yona con una sonrisa amable, recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión.

-Sí, después de sacar todas las emociones negativas fuera me siento como nueva – aseguró haciendo un descarado gesto de victoria.

-Pero si solo le ha gritado al techo…

Kusanagi le dirigió una breve mirada fulminante a Ogi por su comentario, pero se limitó a decir:

-No es la primera vez que ese cabeza hueca de Soo-Won me deja tirada. Más de una vez he tenido que hacer variaciones en el guión por sus caprichos. Pero yo siempre consigo girar las tornas a mi favor, esta vez también lo resolveré de alguna manera – aseguró convencida con una sonrisa confiada.

-Tú confianza es admirable, sensei – señaló Yun arqueando una ceja incrédulo -. Pero… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hoy es la fecha límite? -. La sonrisa confiada de Kusanagi pareció congelarse a la vez que palidecía visiblemente. Obviamente no se había percatado de ese “pequeño” detalle -. Me lo imaginaba – espetó Yun por su parte a la vez que suspiraba pesadamente.

-Fue por eso que traté de suplantar a Soo-Won-sama en la escena – intervino Min-Soo nerviosamente -. Él me aseguró que apenas se notaría la diferencia.

-De ninguna manera – aseguraron todos al unísono negando con la cabeza convencidos, y a la vez incrédulos de que Soo-Won hubiera logrado convencer a Min-Soo de eso. Sin duda su habilidad para enredar a la gente a su conveniencia trascendía más allá del personaje que interpretaba.

-¡Se acabó! Esta vez sí que le echaré dándole una patada en su sexi culo en cuanto aparezca por aquí con su atractiva cara de idiota y sus estúpidas y convenientes escusas – juró Kusanagi entre dientes, obviamente esforzándose por contener su rabia -. No me volverá a enredar valiéndose de su deslumbrante sonrisa y me da igual lo que digan las encuestas de popularidad. De esta vez no pasa.

-¿Le está insultando o alagando? – inquirió Ogi alzando una ceja confundido.

Todos los demás suspiraron pesadamente y sacudieron la cabeza, sabiendo que a pesar de todo Soo-Won volvería a terminar saliéndose con la suya después de hacerla unos pocos pucheros y darla algunos regalos. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba y Kusanagi había demostrado sentir debilidad por él. Solo había que fijarse en que aunque trataba de insultarle al final le terminaba alagando.

-De todos modos, deberíamos dejar a Soo-Won de lado por ahora y centrarnos en lo importante – razonó Yun -. Hoy es la fecha límite, tenemos que conseguir terminar el capítulo de alguna forma a pesar de que nos falte uno de los personajes principales para la escena final, así que, ¿alguna idea?

Todos comenzaron a meditarlo seriamente, ya que si no conseguían llegar a tiempo todos saldrían perjudicados.

Kusanagi-sensei por su parte también parecía estar planteándose posibilidades a toda velocidad, porque no paraba de murmurar cosas ininteligibles para sí misma mientras hacía croquis y garabatos en la parte de atrás del libreto del guión.

Poco después los murmullos cesaron y todos se giraron hacia Kusanagi extrañados, pero cuando ella les devolvió la mirada con ese característico brillo en sus ojos todos supieron que finalmente había dado con una solución. Seguramente una brillante pero también muy loca, fiel a su estilo.

-Yun, llama a Lili y ordénala que venga de inmediato en mi nombre – habló Kusanagi con tono autoritario mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a su ordenador portátil y comenzaba a teclear a toda velocidad -. Me da igual lo que esté haciendo o si pide paga extra, ya se lo descontaré a Soo-Won de su sueldo, solo asegúrate de que este aquí lista para rodar en media hora y dila que esté pendiente porque la enviaré el nuevo guión por correo y tiene que memorizarlo.

-¿Lili? – inquirieron todos confundidos, sin saber qué podría tener que ver ella en todo esto.

-¡Rápido! – espetó Kusanagi, alzando la mirada durante un segundo de la pantalla para dirigirles una mirada que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

-Pero si yo no tengo su número – murmuró Yun apurado.

-No se preocupe, Yun-sama, yo puedo encargarme de telefonear a Lili-sama – intervino Min-Soo con tono tranquilizador -. Al ser asistente yo…

-De ninguna manera – se negó Kusanagi efusivamente, sobresaltándoles a todos de nuevo -. Tú tienes que concentrarte exclusivamente en memorizar el nuevo guión.

-¿Nuevo guión? ¿Yo? – cuestionó Min-Soo claramente confundido al igual que todos los demás -. ¿Por qué…?

-Hoy es tu día de suerte. Tu personaje está a punto de regresar de entre los muertos, así que solo obedece y haz lo que te digo agradecidamente – declaró Kunanagi como simple explicación.

Los demás sintieron la noticia como una bomba. ¿Iba a resucitar a Min-Soo después de más de 130 capítulos muerto? Una cosa era que él hubiera participado en el capítulo extra “Un año se va y otro año nuevo llega”, ya que era un flash back, pero… ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que su personaje volviera de entre los muertos?

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus interrogantes, todos reaccionaron rápido, ya que tratándose de Kusanagi-sensei tampoco era tan extraño porque siempre lograba sorprenderles incluso a ellos. Así que comenzaron a moverse y organizarse.

-Yo tengo el número de Lili, Yun – habló Yona -. Acompáñame al camerino un momento y te lo daré.

-No tardes, también te necesito – señaló Kusanagi distraídamente sin apartar la mirada de su tarea.

-Claro. Volveré enseguida – aseguró la chica apresurándose con Yun siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto Min-Soo parecía estar en el séptimo cielo de la felicidad y casi brillaba con luz propia.

-No me lo puedo creer. Yo… voy a… volver a ser un personaje en activo... Es como un sueño – habló extasiado.

-Recomponte – espetó Hak a la vez que le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda para espabilarle sin piedad alguna -. Baja de las nubes y tómatelo en serio, no vaya a ser que Kusanagi-sensei se arrepienta.

-Sí. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo – aseguró Min-Soo, pero su expresión aún dejaba claro que no terminaba de creérselo.

-Oye, si le ha resucitado a él, tal vez también lo haga con nosotros.

-De ninguna manera, yo estoy muy a gusto aquí. Esa mujer está medio loca.

-Silencio, ten un poco de respeto por quien te da de comer.

-Yo todavía tengo esperanzas de que nos permita salir nuevamente aunque sea en un flash-back.

-Sigue soñando.

-Sera mejor que los dragones originales se callen si no quieren que le ponga algunos embarazosos añadidos a su leyenda y les degrade de camarógrafos a friegasuelos – intervino Kusanagi de forma claramente amenazante.

Tras sus palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral salvo por el incesante sonido de teclear en el ordenador.

-Y yo que solo quería un trabajito tranquilo para ganar dinero fácil. “Solo saldrás en un par de capítulos especiales”, me dijeron. No debería haber aceptado este papel – refunfuñó Ogi por su parte para luego suspirar pesadamente -. Estoy demasiado viejo para esto.

-No sabes cómo te entiendo – intervino Hiryuu que durante todo este tiempo había estado manteniendo un largo palo con un micrófono en el extremo sobre las cabezas de los actores en activo.

-Y yo también – concordó Zeno, que había aparecido de la nada con un montón de golosinas y comida basura entre los brazos.

Ogi alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Cuántos años podrías tener tú como para decir eso, mocoso? – inquirió Ogi, ignorante como era de la historia de Zeno al no haber rodado nunca con él.

-17 – le respondió el rubio por su parte sin dudarlo un instante, para luego meterse una barrita de chocolate en la boca y volverá a escabullirse entre bastidores.

-O varios miles, según se mire – añadió Hiryuu suspirando pesadamente.

Ogi parpadeó desconcertado por su comentario, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar al respecto antes de que Kusanagi exclamara.

-¡El nuevo guión está listo! Os lo acabo de enviar por correo, así que los actores aseguraos de memorizarlo y el resto del equipo que se prepare para volver a rodar esta última toma.

-Sí – asintieron todos mostrando su conformidad, unos con más entusiasmo que otros.

-¿Y Yona dónde está? – preguntó Kusanagi, percatándose de que aún estaba ausente ahora que alzaba la vista de la pantalla -. ¿Por qué no está aquí todavía? Dije que la quería de vuelta en…

-Lo siento, ya estamos de vuelta – la interrumpió Yun que traía a Yona a rastras.

-Ya era hora – Kusanagi bufó molesta -. Todos a trabajar, ¡ahora!

Todos obedecieron, salvo Yona que después de que la soltara Yun simplemente se había quedado paralizada en el sitio, pareciendo en estado de shock. Hak parpadeó confundido y se acercó a ella para preguntarla amablemente y sinceramente preocupado:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yona?

La chica finalmente pareció reaccionar ante el sonido de su voz, pero solo para pegar un bote en el sitio y sonrojándose tan furiosamente que se asemejó a un farolillo rojo recién encendido.

-Nada. Nada. Estoy bien, bien – reiteró la chica mecánicamente y de forma claramente forzada para luego apresurarse en sacar su teléfono móvil -. Tengo que memorizar el guión, el guión.

Hak frunció el ceño, para nada convencido.

-¿Seguro que estás…

-Kusanagi-sensei, tengo una duda sobre el guión – exclamó la chica interrumpiéndole a la vez que huía hacia la autora con esa obvia escusa.

Hak parpadeó confundido, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mujeres, quién las entendiera que las comprara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. En el siguiente retrocederemos unos minutos en el tiempo para mostrar el motivo por el que Yona esta tan “alterada”, hasta entonces podéis especular al respecto si queréis.  
> No creo que tarde mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo porque… ¡ya lo tengo escrito pero como soy mala he querido dejaros con la intriga a posta! *insertar risa maquiavélica aquí* Bueno, en realidad solo lo he hecho porque me había quedado muy largo XDD  
> También quería reiteraros que no le busquéis mucho sentido a este fanfic. Este es el tipo de cosas raras que termino escribiendo cuando me siento abrumada o agobiada por algo y quiero desfogarme escribiendo. Normalmente estas cosas no las publico, pero como este escrito me termino quedando curioso y más o menos presentable decidí compartirlo con vosotros por si conseguía sacaros algunas risas con ello.  
> Por último, algunos os podrías estar preguntando por qué he “perdido el tiempo” escribiendo semejante locura cuando tengo tantas actualizaciones pendientes de otros fanfics. Pero simplemente os diré que lo tengo en mente y lo haré, pero a veces simplemente necesito escribir algo como esto. Ahora que he terminado los exámenes retomaré “GUERRA”, “ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE” y “AMNESIA”, pero seguramente antes publique un fanfic que será mi aporte para la actividad para celebrar el cumpleaños de Soo-Won, “What if” del foro el Feliz grupo de hambrientos.  
> Una vez dicho esto, nos vemos pronto en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Detrás de las cámaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: En este capítulo se hace pequeñas alusiones al capítulo extra de Akatsuki no Yona que fue publicado el día 25 de enero llamado “Cuídate”. En realidad los posibles spoilers que aparecen sobre este extra no son reales, por motivos que entenderéis una vez que leáis el fanfic, pero si habéis leído este extra os podríais imaginar las escenas en las que están inspirados los falsos spoilers que aparecen. En conclusión, creo que aunque leáis el fanfic antes de haber visto este extra no tiene por qué ocasionaros problemas de spoilers, porque los que aparecen son mínimos o falsos; pero de todos modos aquí tenéis el aviso, así que si seguís leyendo es bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Unos minutos antes, Yona y Yun iban de camino a la zona de camerinos.

-Muchas gracias Yona, vas a ser mi salvación – le agradeció el muchacho nuevamente para luego suspirar pesadamente -. Y pensar que terminaría enredado por Kusanagi-sensei para ser su mensajero. ¿Cómo se supone que le diré a Lili que debe venir a trabajar en su día libre? Eso me pasa por ser tonto e ir a interesarme al oír el revuelo…

-Eso es porque eres muy buena persona, Yun – le alagó la chica dirigiéndole una brillante sonrisa por encima del hombro para luego introducirse en su camerino personal.

Yun se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a tartamudear nervioso:

-Pero… ¿qué… dices…? Yo solo… ¡Ah! ¡Qué molestia! – espetó finalmente, ganándose una risita de Yona que se escuchó proveniente de dentro, pero se contuvo para no entrar a replicarla.

 Al menos todavía tenía el suficiente tacto como para no irrumpir sin permiso en el espacio personal de una señorita, no como el resto de bestias que no tenían ni pizca de sentido común.

-No lo encuentro – le dijo la chica, pareciendo meditabunda y ligeramente preocupada cuando salió un par de minutos después -. Tal vez me lo haya olvidado en la zona común…

-Pues vayamos a comprobarlo, a prisa – la instó Yun emprendiendo ya el camino hacia allí apresuradamente -. Si nos retrasamos demasiado Kusanagi-sensei se enojará.

-Cierto – concordó la chica siguiéndole el ritmo.

En seguida llegaron frente a la puerta de la sala común de descanso para todos los actores. Estaba cerrada, algo fuera de lo habitual, pero en medio de sus prisas ninguno de los dos le dio demasiada importancia e irrumpieron dentro sin previo aviso, solo para quedar paralizados por la escena que quedó frente a ellos.

Kija y Jae-ha estaban ambos en ropa interior, por motivos desconocidos. Pero eso no era lo peor. Kija estaba subido a horcajadas sobre la espalda de Jae-ha en una postura extraña mientras este se esforzaba por mantener el equilibrio.

-Ten cuidado en dónde me tocas Kija-kun – se quejó el dragón verde.

-No seas tan quejica, ni que fueras tan delicado – le respondió Kija desestimando su petición.

-Tal vez si no me clavaras siempre tus afiladas garras en mis lugares más sensibles – le echó en cara.

-Sabes que no se puede evitar, así que solo acéptalo como un hombre.

-Si no fueras tan atractivo y fuera en contra de mis ideales de belleza dañar tu hermoso cuerpo ya te abría arrojado al suelo, Kija-kun.

-Los dos sabemos que no lo dices en serio.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – exclamó Yun, finalmente acertando a salir de su desconcierto para poner ahora una expresión de cabreo.

Los dos hombres, que habían permanecido ignorantes de que tenían testigos, se sorprendieron tanto al verse descubiertos que Jae-ha terminó perdiendo su precario equilibrio cayendo al suelo con Kija encima en una postura no muy decente.

-Yun-kun, Yona-chan. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – inquirió Jae-ha, más confundido que avergonzado por su natural personalidad descarada a pesar de encontrarse casi desnudo con Kija encima.

Sin embargo Kija parecía estaba totalmente sonrojado y parecía un manojo de nervios mientras trataba de levantarse inútilmente y tan solo consiguiendo que su posición pareciera cada vez más indecorosa.

-¡No es lo que parece! – acertó a gritar el dragón blanco, sintiéndose expuesto e impotente al no poder salir de su situación -. ¡Solo estábamos ensayando el…!

-Silencio, no quiero saber más – espetó Yun, apartando la mirada de ellos, renunciando a tratar de comprender la situación. Después de todo tampoco tenían tiempo que perder y él bastante tenía con ser su niñera en el guión como para serlo también fuera de él.

El muchacho enseguida avistó el teléfono móvil de Yona y se limitó a cogerlo para luego girarse hacia la chica dispuesto a marcharse.

-Lo tengo Yona, ya podemos ir… - se quedó sin palabras cuando vio que el rostro de Yona también estaba totalmente sonrojado, aunque ella no estaba mirando a Kija y Jae-ha sino un libreto que según la portada era el guión de su próximo trabajo, el capítulo extra “Cuídate” que saldría publicado el próximo 25 de enero y que comenzarían a rodar al día siguiente. Sin embargo el muchacho volvió a renunciar a averiguar qué problema tenía exactamente con eso porque ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo -. Deja eso – la ordenó a la vez que la quitaba el libreto de las manos y lo arrojaba descuidadamente por ahí para luego agarrarla de la mano y tirar de ella -. Kusanagi-sensei nos está esperando.

-Yun, espera. Deja que expli… - trató de hablar Kija nuevamente.

-He dicho que no quiero saberlo. Haced lo que os dé la gana par de degenerados, pero la próxima vez en un lugar privado – espetó Yun despectivamente, llevándose a la aún conmocionada Yona a rastras y cerrando la puerta con un portazo al salir.

Mientras Kija parecía estar experimentando una muerte cerebral, Jae-ha se fijo en la portada del libreto que había estado leyendo Yona y hubo algo que llamó su atención. Se apresuro en coger su propio libreto, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba, para luego reírse descaradamente.

-Kija-kun, creo que el anciano nos la ha vuelto a jugar.

Efectivamente, en la portada del libreto del guión había un pequeño añadido escrito con bolígrafo y letra descuidada: “Editado y corregido por Zeno XD”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

-Misión completada con éxito, Zeno-san – exclamó Mizari felizmente, irrumpiendo sin molestarse en llamar en el camerino privado del nombrado.

El rubio apartó la mirada de la montaña de dulces que había estado devorando y le preguntó:

-¿Ha salido todo de acuerdo al plan?

-Paso por paso – aseguró Mizari, claramente satisfecho, para luego sacar una pequeña cámara de video digital -. Y me he asegurado de gravarlo todo tal y como me solicitó.

-Perfecto, Zeno también ha conseguido hacerse con la reacción de la señorita al encontrarse con el señor. No ha tenido precio – le dijo soltando una carcajada a la vez que le enseñaba su propia cámara -. Luego lo editaremos y haremos copias de seguridad. Con esto tendré material para chantajes para una buena temporada.

-Tan brillante como siempre, Zeno-san – le alagó Mizari mientras aplaudía infantilmente -. Ahora, mi recompensa…

-No te preocupes, lo tengo en mente – le aseguró el rubio interrumpiéndole -. Luego te daré lo prometido, por ahora toma esto – le dijo a la vez que le extendía una chocolatina.

-Siempre tan generoso Zeno-san – le volvió a alagar a la vez que aceptaba ese primer premio felizmente -. Juntos seremos un equipo imparable.

-Brindemos por ello – le dijo Zeno extendiéndole esta vez un refresco que volvió a aceptar gustoso.

Ambos brindaron compartiendo una sonrisa traviesa y bebieron un largo trago de la bebida.

-Entonces, ¿ahora deberíamos encargarnos de la solicitud que nos hizo Soo-Won-san? – inquirió Mizari cuando terminó de comer.

-No hay prisa, no hay prisa. Déjalo estar por ahora – le respondió Zeno despreocupadamente mientras seguía comiendo.

Mizari parpadeó sorprendido y frunció el ceño levemente contrariado.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia, Zeno-san, pero… ¿Si no lo hacemos no estará Soo-Won-san en problemas cuando regrese? – inquirió ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-Exactamente – concordó Zeno tranquilamente, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa ladina -. Y cuanto más desesperado esté por conseguirlo, más nos ofrecerá a cambio – señaló como si se tratara de una obviedad.

Mizari jadeó levemente impactado, pero luego asintió entusiasmado en conformidad.

-¡Brillante! ¡Es usted brillante Zeno-san! – le alagó efusivamente mientras aplaudía.

-Gracias, gracias – reiteró Zeno de forma infantil para luego meterse un puñado de patatas fritas sabor barbacoa que acaba de abrir en la boca.

Mizari se le quedó mirándole engullir una cosa tras otra sin control ni medida durante unos minutos.

-Por cierto, Zeno-san – habló finalmente -. Hay algo que he querido preguntarle desde hace un tiempo –. El rubio le instó a continuar con un leve asentimiento porque tenía a boca llena -. ¿Cómo es posible que nunca engorde nada si está todo el tiempo comiendo?

Después de esa pregunta Zeno se quedó paralizado en el sitio y le miró de reojo con una expresión indescifrable. Mizari entró en pánico ante su reacción y se apresuró en añadir:

-Disculpe mi indiscreción, Zeno-san. Eso no es algo que sea de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad? Solo olvide lo que he dicho.

Sin embargo el rubio siguió mirándole de reojo durante unos segundos, haciendo que Mizari comenzara a sudar frío temiendo haber cometido un error fatal. El rubio finalmente habló con tono serio y misterioso:

-¿Y si te dijera que no engordaré sin importar cuánto coma porque soy el verdadero Ouryuu y mi cuerpo es inmutable?

Después de esa pregunta se formó un pesado silencio entre ellos, mientras Mizari miraba la expresión seria del rubio indeciso, sin saber si se trataba de una broma y debería reírse o cómo debería reaccionar. Pero poco después salió de su dilema cuando fue el mismo Zeno el que estalló en carcajadas y él se apresuro en unirse a él aliviado.

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara – se burló el rubio claramente divertido -. ¿Realmente te estabas planteando esa posibilidad?

-Bueno, usted estaba siendo tan serio que por un momento me hizo dudar – admitió Mizari, rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

-A pesar de esa cara de loco sanguinario que sabes poner en realidad eres un crédulo inocente, tan lindo – se mofó Zeno.

-Ya es suficiente. Tenga piedad de mi Zeno-san – le suplicó Mizari haciendo un exagerado puchero infantil.

-Está bien, está bien – accedió el rubio, aunque todavía se estaba riendo entre dientes, y retomando su comida como si nada.

Fue en ese momento que Mizari se percato de que en realidad no le había respondido a su pregunta, solo se había evadido hábilmente cambiando a un tema tonto que no tenía nada que ver. Algo tan loco como que Zeno pudiera ser el verdadero Ouryuu era… Sin embargo ahora se percato que aunque se había mofado de él por casi creerle tan fácilmente en realidad tampoco lo había negado… Sería posible que…

-¿Me permitiría cortarle, Zeno-san? – inquirió Mizari, antes de detenerse incluso a pensárselo.

Zeno volvió a paralizarse y dirigirle una mirada indescifrable, y cuando el mismo Mizari se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se sintió totalmente azorado y se apresuro en hacer gestos de negación con los brazos:

-Lo siento, lo siento. Olvide nuevamente lo que acabo de decir, no sé que se me ha pasado por la cabeza yo…

Sin embargo sus apresuradas escusas fueron interrumpidas por unas nuevas carcajadas del rubio.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto en el trabajo, Mizari-kun. No es sano. El personaje se te ha terminado subiendo a la cabeza – le dijo el rubio despreocupadamente.

-Sí, cierto – concordó Mizari aceptando gustoso esa explicación.

-Relájate y solo come, come – le animó Zeno señalando su montón de comida -. Solo por hoy te dejaré elegir lo que prefieras.

-¿En serio? Gracias, Zeno-san – le agradeció ilusionado mientras miraba las opciones indeciso sobre qué debería coger ya que era una rara concesión por su parte, pero tampoco quería demorarse mucho y darle a su alocado compañero la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Sin embargo Mizari se descubrió mirando las manos del rubio en su lugar, con esa piel de apariencia frágil e impecable. Tampoco sería tan sospechoso si le cortara con algún envoltorio por “accidente” para despejar sus dudas, ¿verdad? Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar de lado ese pensamiento, para finalmente decidirse por una piruleta de fresa.

-Buena elección – le alegó el rubio a la vez que cogía una piruleta también para él, aunque la suya de limón.

A pesar de todo, Mizari no pudo evitar seguir analizando cada movimiento del rubio con sospecha.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

-¡Corten! – gritó Kusanagi-sensei, obviamente cabreada -. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Yona? Es la tercera vez que repetimos la misma escena. ¡Deja de estar con la cabeza en las nubes! ¡No nos sobra el tiempo! – la reprendió duramente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la chica con la mirada gacha y claramente azorada.

Kusanagi suspiró pesadamente, pero no la dijo más y se limitó a girarse hacia el resto del equipo.

-Rodaremos la toma desde el principio otra vez. Preparaos – ordenó para luego volver a su asiento habitual detrás de las cámaras.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Yona? – la preguntó Hak acercándose a la chica obviamente preocupado -. Estás rara desde que fuiste con Yun a los camerinos. ¿Ha pasado algo?

La chica negó efusivamente con la cabeza, a la vez que obviamente evitaba encararle ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Aun así el hombre podría jurar que estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo rojas que tenía sus aún visibles orejas.

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Solo estoy un poco cansada – se excusó la chica débilmente -. La próxima vez lo haré bien.

Hak alzó una ceja escéptico, pero decidió no insistir y simplemente suspiró resignado para prepararse él también para la nueva toma.

Yona mientras tanto se esforzó por tranquilizarse y frenar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pero no conseguía hacerlo porque las líneas del guión del próximo extra que había alcanzado a leer antes por casualidad no dejaban de darla vueltas en la mente como un cartel luminoso que no podía ignorar:

“Hak tranquilizó a Yona con un apasionado beso.”

Yona se estremeció a la vez que volvía a gritar internamente. ¡¿Qué tenía Kusanagi-sensei en la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera algo así de repente al día siguiente?! ¿No la podría haber avisado con un poco más de antelación para tener tiempo para prepararse mentalmente? Sin embargo estaba tan avergonzada que no podía reunir el valor para reclamárselo. Era una actriz profesional, tenía que ser madura, sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, era algo que figuraba en su contrato, pero… ¡Tan repentino! ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?!

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – habló Lili a voz en grito irrumpiendo en el estudio de grabación apresuradamente mientras jadeaba.

-¡Ya era hora! – espetó Kusanagi levantándose para ir hacia ella con la clara intención de reprenderla -. ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tan…

-¡LILI! – gritó Yona interrumpiéndola sin pensárselo dos veces, llegando hasta la recién llegada a velocidad record con lágrimas en los ojos y mirándola como si se tratara de una aparición divina -. ¡Llegas justo a tiempo amiga! ¡Te necesito! – declaró para luego proceder a arrastrarla nuevamente fuera mientras la otra se lo permitía sin oponer resistencia en medio de su confusión.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras desconcertados por el repentino estallido de la protagonista y vieron como la puerta se volvía a cerrar con un fuerte golpe detrás de las dos chicas. Después de unos segundos de anonadado silencio, Min-Soo se atrevió a preguntar a pesar de que se temía su reacción:

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Kusanagi-sensei?

Sin embargo la autora se limitó a suspirar resignada y regresar a su asiento tranquilamente para sorpresa de todos.

-Dejémoslas solas unos minutos – habló Kusanagi -. A lo mejor Lili consigue que Yona finalmente se tranquilice, la pase lo que la pase, y podamos rodar de una vez en paz…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó que gritaba Lili desde el pasillo.

-O a lo mejor solo conseguimos que Lili también se altere – tuvo que admitir Kusanagi después de eso suspirando hastiada -. Pero tendremos que arriesgarnos, porque a este paso no conseguiremos terminar… Ah, ¡adolescentes! – espetó como si ese fuera el motivo de todos sus males.

En medio del revuelo nadie se percato de que había tres camarógrafos ausentes, uno de ellos se encontraba atrincherado oculto tras una esquina del pasillo exterior filmando desde lejos a las dos alteradas adolescentes que ahora estaban hablando en cuchicheos.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Shuten? Grabar a la gente sin permiso es una falta de respeto – le reprendió Guen a su espalda.

-¡Silencio! – espetó el hombre de pelo verde en un susurro lanzándole una mirada fulminante -. Si no te gusta lo que hago, solo lárgate y déjame en paz. No te metas en mis asuntos.

-Solo dinos por qué lo estás haciendo – intervino Abi también a su espalda -. Si Kusanagi-sensei se entera…

-Apostaría una pierna a que ese idiota de Zeno es el que está detrás de toda esta conmoción de alguna manera. Toda esta loca situación lleva su firma. Así que, ¿sabéis lo que me pagaría el idiota por esto? – le interrumpió Shuten, lanzándoles una breve mirada por encima del hombro para mostrarles una sonrisa traviesa -. No se vosotros, pero a mi me vendría bien una paga extra.

Guen bufó indignado para luego comenzar a reprenderle:

-Mercadear con información personal de nuestros compañeros es… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Abi?!

-Tratar de acercarme más para poder gravar bien el sonido, por supuesto – le dijo como si se tratara de una obviedad, mostrándole un pequeño micro para escabullirse ocultándose en las sombras del pasillo para acercarse a las chicas sigilosamente antes de que Guen pudiera detenerle.

-Bien pensado, Abi-chan – le alagó Shuten por su parte para luego reírse entre dientes -. Luego nos repartiremos los beneficios.

-Haced lo que queráis – espetó Guen cabreado para luego marcharse. No se atrevería a delatar a sus propios hermanos, pero tampoco quería ser cómplice de sus tejemanejes.

-Solo no vengas lloriqueando luego a nosotros cuando no llegues a fin de mes con tu mísero sueldo – le advirtió Shuten mordazmente.

-Tú eres el único que tiene ese problema por no saber administrar el dinero y gastártelo todo en licor y mujeres – le echó en cara el peliblanco.

-Prefiero vivir la vida plenamente a hacerlo encogido y amargado como tú – le replicó.

Guen ya no se molestó en responderle y simplemente gruñó molesto y volvió con los demás, pensando ya qué escusa podría dar para la ausencia de los otros dos.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Hak sintió su móvil vibrar con una notificación. Como parecía que el rodaje había quedado en pausa indefinida por el asunto de Yona y Lili decidió entretenerse mirando qué era.

Se trataba de una nueva publicación de Soo-Won en las redes sociales.

Dudó sobre si debería comprobar qué era o no, no sabía si le convendría saberlo o mejor permanecer en la ignorancia, pero como estaba aburrido finalmente ganó su curiosidad y entró en la aplicación.

Se trataba de una foto. Se podía ver a Soo-Won con un revelador bañador recostado en una tumbona en una playa. Por su pose claramente estaba tratando de parecer sexy para la cámara, pero lo que más destacaba e hizo que Hak tuviera que contener una risita a su pesar fue la brillante corona de Rey de Kouka que portaba orgullosamente en la cabeza, que quién sabe cómo habría conseguido sacar de la siempre vigilada zona de vestuario, aunque seguramente sobornando a alguien.

-Este Soo-Won nunca aprende…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Le despido! ¡Esta vez juro que le despediré! ¡Por muy sexy que luzca con su esculpido pecho bronceado por el sol y la corona le echaré a patadas!

Hak se apresuró en guardar su teléfono haciéndose el ignorante, mientras Kusanagi-sensei seguía maldiciendo tras obviamente haber visto también la descarada foto.

Así continuó un día más en el loco rodaje de Akatsuki no Yona.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí este loco fanfic. Se me ha quedado alguna pequeña idea más en el tintero, pero no quería pecar de marear demasiado la perdiz. Además de que la sexy foto de Soo-Won con bañador y corona me parecía un perfecto punto y final XD Si os habéis quedado con ganas de verla podéis hacerlo en… vuestra imaginación *insertar risa maquiavélica aquí* (Los dioses dragones me van a terminar castigando por mala XD)  
> Espero que no os haya molestado demasiado el hecho de que pusiera a algunos personajes un tanto OCC, sobre todo a Mizari y Zeno. Sin embargo llevo tanto tiempo leyendo a gente opinar que Mizari podría no ser tan malo que me sentí tentada a crear una situación en la que estos dos pudieran interactuar como buenos amigos, aunque para eso he tenido que terminar haciendo a Mizari más “dócil” y a Zeno un poco más… ¿malicioso? Ni yo misma sé cómo definirlo.  
> Queda la duda de si todos ellos son las reencarnaciones de los personajes que ahora ellos mismos están interpretando y si Zeno es realmente el auténtico Ouryuu o no. Eso lo dejo nuevamente a vuestra imaginación y a gusto del lector, porque en realidad ni yo misma lo sé XD  
> Por cierto, ¿a alguien más le gustaría que Zeno realmente hiciera algún alocado “retoque” en la historia de Kunanagi-sensei como los que ha hecho de broma en este fanfic? Por lo menos estoy segura de que muchos fans que están tirándose de los pelos esperando un beso entre Hak y Yona se lo agradecerían, y también muchas fujoshis XDD  
> En fin, ya lo dejo aquí que esto ya se está pasando un poco de loco.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
